Godkiller
by Ocean Is Love
Summary: The Titan War is finally put to an end. Kronos has been defeated. But when Percy is betrayed by those closest to him he feels hopeless. With nothing but misery left in his life, he finds meaning once again. Through revenge. This is my first fic, please forgive me if its bad and please tell me how I can improve.
1. The Counsel of Gods

This will be my one disclaimer for the entire story, cuz I suck at remembering these things so:

Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will. Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Uncle Rick (bless you, you beautiful bastard) and not me. Consider this officially disclaimed.

Chapter 1:

 **Percy**

It was finally over. I had completed the prophecy. We put an end to Kronos' attempt to overthrow the Gods. But I didn't care about any of that. The death of the true hero of the prophecy, Luke, was still fresh on my mind. He stabbed himself in his weak spot, his own Achilles Heel, to stop the Titan he once served. I couldn't save him, and he knew I couldn't.

"All the unclaimed," he told me. "Don't let it happen again."

And I wouldn't. I never betray my friends, and I won't start now. I had been left utterly drained from fighting, however. The Achilles Blessing took its' toll on me, and I needed rest. What would a few minutes of shuteye hurt?

 **-Godkiller-**

"Percy," a voice hissed, "Wake up, the Gods are here!"

Now that got my attention. Now wanting to be caught unaware with the Gods finally appearing, I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. It was Annabeth that woke me up. I noticed that for some odd reason, she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Hey, is everything okay?," I asked, concern evident in my voice.

"I'm fine don't, worry about it," came her hasty reply.

I frowned. She was lying, she could never really lie to me because I knew her too well. I decided not to pry, and to let her tell me on her own terms.

 **AN: The awards scene with the Gods will be the same as in cannon, if you don't know what happens: THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. GO READ THE LAST OLYMPIAN**

 **-Godkiller-**

I sat at the end of the pier of the Canoe Lake back at camp, my feet kicking the water. There were still dry because I didn't feel like having wet shoes at the moment. I suddenly heard someone behind me and I turned around. It was Annabeth and she was wearing a somber expression.

"Percy," she began, "we need to talk."

"Come one Wise Girl you can tell me anything, you know this," I said unease starting to creep up on me.

"I... I'm sorry Percy, but I can't do this anymore."

Unease began to turn into fear. "Can't do what anymore?"

"I can't trust you Percy!" She yelled at me, her anger beginning to show. "You've proven that we can't trust you anymore!"

I could feel my heart breaking. _What is she talking about?_ "Wise Gi—"

"Don't you _Wise Girl_ me _Perseus_!" She interrupted. "You know that I had to do this!"

My eyes widened in shock, Annabeth _never_ called me Perseus. _But what does she mean she had to do it? What is she talking about?_

I blinked.

I was on Mount Olympus, the Olympian Counsel surrounding me. The tension in the air was palpable.

Zeus spoke first, "Perseus Jackson, it has come to our attention that during the battles of the Titan War you had exhibited signs of hesitation, thus nearly causing the destruction of Olympus."

I stood there, dumbfounded. _What is the Hades is he talking about?_

"You seem confused Perseus, perhaps you do not know of what we speak?" Zeus inquired.

"That is correct Lord Zeus," I responded unsure of what to expect.

"You allowed a statue of my wife, Hera, to fall on my daughter Thalia, you did not strike Kronos down when he was held in place by Grover Underwood's nature magic, you allowed Annabeth Chase to sustain injury while you obtain invulnerable given by the blessing of the Styx."

"But that was in the middle of a fight!" I retorted angrily. How dare he assume I allowed any of those things to happen! "I hardly see how any of that is my fault!"

"Watch your tone with me, boy," Zeus warned. "Those enough would not be sufficient to prove your guilt, however, we understand you allowed Luke Castellan to strike the final blow upon Kronos."

I felt myself begin to get angrier, "That's true but—"

Athena cut me off, "The son of Hermes was able to do this because you relinquished control of your weapon to an enemy!"

I felt deflated, not from the accusations, but the truth behind them. I _had_ allowed all of that to happen. I was no hero, I saved no one. If anything I let more people die. I was dazed, I could barely hear the rest of the lecture Zeus was giving me.

"Due to the insistence of your father, your punishment will be much more lenient than most of us would prefer," he said.

I snuck a glance at Poseidon. His normally kind and gentle features were marred with disdain, disappointment, and dissatisfaction.

"You will have until tomorrow morning to have packed all your belongings and leave Camp Half-Blood, never to set foot on any Olympian province, or face execution for doing so."

I was crushed. The weight of the sky could not hold a candle to the feeling I have now. Who told him? Why did they tell him? I had to know."If I may, Lord Zeus, who was it that told you this?" My voice was weak, and wavering as I neared tears.

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Nico Di Angelo, and several other member of Camp Half-Blood," he answered.

I nodded slowly as I was sent back to camp.

I found myself in front of Annabeth, tears threatening to spill.

Annabeth had a scowl on her face, "Do you understand now, you dumbass?"

"Why," I croaked, "why are you doing this?"

Annabeth had an incredulous look on her face, "You don't realize why?"

I shook my head.

"He's dead because of your inability to act," she said, he voice dangerously calm. "Luke died because of you."

"He chose that death Annabeth, that was his final act in life," I said in dibelief. "He knew the consequences."

She screamed at me, " You made him take his own life!" She began to cry. "I hate you with every fiber of my being!" The tears kept pouring. "He should be here with me today, not you!"

I was quiet for a long time, contemplating. "Is that how you truly feel?" I ask meekly.

She nodded, fury evident in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be going then," I replied as I turned away from her, heading towards Long Island Sound.

 **-Godkiller-**

I stood on the calm waters of Montauk, feeling everything _but_ calm. _Everything they said was true, how could I let myself fall this far?_

I saw Thalia urge me to go on, trapped underneath a statue of Hera.

I saw Nico and Hades at the bottom of the Empire State Building, surrounded by monsters, telling me they could handle themselves.

I saw Grover, the muscles in his neck strained, as he

played his reed pipes to hold Kronos in place.

I saw Annabeth, heavily injured, block Luke's sword with the hilt of her dagger.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so horrible, so absolutely worthless. _Compared to them, what did I do? Oh, that's right, I did nothing._ I reached into my pocket, taking out riptide. Even my sword outperformed me in the war, coming back to me whenever I lost it. I smiled as I uncapped my pen. The familiar weight of the celestial bronze sword comforting me. I held it in both my hands and closed my eyes, the blade aimed toward my gut. _I'm sorry everyone._

I plunged the sword into my stomach as hard as I could.

The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional trauma I was feeling. I allowed myself to sink into the sound, urging the ocean water to, for once, not heal my wounds. Blood slowly leaked out of my chest as my sword was still there. My vision started to blur, everything was turning black. I was oddly enough, at peace with myself. _Is this how Luke felt,_ I wondered.

 _A half-blood of the eldest Gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice will end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze..._

 _Strange that now, of all times, the great prophecy comes back to me. There's no way... could it be..?_

The prophecy wasn't complete, Luke wasn't a child of the eldest Gods, I was. Annabeth's dagger wasn't the only cursed blade, Riptide was cursed with all the broken promises around it. If Luke wasn't a child of the eldest Gods then how did his choice save Olympus?

That's when it hit me. _I_ was the one prophesied about. Not Luke, not anyone else. _Me._ The prophecy wasn't complete because I didn't save or destroy Olympus yet. A small, yet sadistic smile spread across my face.

 _And I'm gunna watch that fucker burn!_


	2. The Decision

I'd like to start this chapter with a (hopefully) short AN. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I truly appreciate it and it made me feel on top of the world. Moving onto other matters, I've decided to start every chapter with a theme song of sorts for that chapter. But I digress, let's get to the chapter.

 _Criminal-_ Eminem

 **-Godkiller-**

Chapter 2:

 **Percy**

I can't believe it. My own mother believes the _lies_ the Gods told her. She believed I had nearly caused the downfall of Olympus.

 _A few hours earlier..._

 _I knocked on the door to my apartment, aware of the looks I was getting due to the whole in my shirt. I smirked to myself as I thought how_ awesome _it is that I could heal from mortal wounds._

 _"Percy, honey," my mom said as she opened the door. "Why aren't at camp?"_

 _"Well you see that's a long story..." I said sheepishly._

 _My mom seemed to be struggling to find the words to say when my step-dad, Paul, walked up to my mom and put his arm around her shoulder._

 _"It'll be easier to just come out and say it Sally."_

 _My mom nodded in understanding. "The Gods told us everything Percy."_

 _My heart dropped. "Mom, what are you saying?" I managed to get out._

 _"We know you messed up Percy, and we can accept that-"_

 _"I did nothing wrong!" I defended. "The Gods are lying!"_

 _"Don't raise your voice towards your mother," Paul scolded sharply._

 _"D- don't tell me you think I'm lying?" I stammered._

 _"Percy," my mother started, "we understand that you made a mistake. It's fine, we accept that."_

 _Understand?! A mistake?! It was the only way to stop Kronos! Hell if I knew his mortal spot! "Oh, don't worry I understand too," I replied coldly. "I understand that you can't believe your own son— no you don't get to call me your son! You betrayed me, just like everyone else!"_

 _"Percy!" Paul yelled. "Treat your mother with the respect she deserves!"_

 _"I'm sorry Mr. Blofis," I replied as impassively as I could manage, "I don't have a mother, she disowned me." And with that I walked off._

 _Present time..._

I clenched my fists in remembrance of the event. _Let it go Perce, you've got more important shit to take care of._ My Achilles blessing had, in some sadistic way, failed when I impaled myself. I could hardly comprehend the notion. _Was bathing in the Styx a just a waste of time? Did the effects wear off?_ That didn't make any sense, however. When Achilles had it he had no issues until he was killed by Paris. _Whatever, I'll take care of that later. I've got some stuff to work out of my system._ I composed myself and headed to the nearest body of water.

 **Annabeth**

Life at camp had been eventful after the meeting with the Gods. New campers kept flooding in. Some days we would get upwards of ten new Demi-Gods. However, they all pale in comparison to our most recent addition...

 _Yesterday Evening..._

 _I was walking towards the cabins, preparing for the inspections. Suddenly I heard yelling. I raced towards it, fearing a monster had gotten into camp and was going to slaughter some innocent camper that was caught unaware._

 _What I saw was slightly different. There was kid, roughly my age, just outside the barrier fighting against the Minotaur without a weapon_.

 _"Run inside the tree line!" I yelled to him._

 _He turned to me, turning out to nearly be a costly mistake as he narrowly avoided a blow from the behemoth he was fighting. He rolled to the side, throwing a casual glance toward me, signifying he had heard me. "Dipshit, you missed me," he mocked._

 _I gasped at his arrogance. He was as sure as dead now. He then proved me wrong when he nimbly evaded a charge from the beast, causing its horns to lodge into the tree he was standing in front of. He wasted no time in shooting straight for the treeline, as I had instructed._ _Once he made it through the barrier he casually strolled up to me as if what he had just done was an everyday occurrence for him._

 _"Thanks for the tip," he said throwing me a lopsided grin. "Wasn't sure how I was gunna lose big ugly."_

 _"What were you doing fighting the freaking_ MINOTAUR _while barehanded?" I scolded._

 _"I mean it wasn't by choice. I didn't really have a weapon," he said lopsided grin still apparent. He stuck a hand out. "Michael."_

 _It took me a minute to realize he was introducing himself. I blushed not used to be surprised like this as a daughter of Athena. "Annabeth," I responded. "Let's go tough guy we need to get you checked into camp."_

 _We walked to the Big House trying to get to know the other a bit more. Throughout the conversation I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Percy, this led me to believe he was a son of Poseidon. He was a few inches taller than Percy, had slightly broader shoulders, a deeper tan, a sharper jawline, and shorter—albeit not as messy—hair. Aside from that he was a carbon copy of Percy. The same in every conceivable way. Well, almost. His eyes transfixed me, despite being the same shade of sea green as Percy's._

 _"So who's your godly parent?" He asked, cutting me out of my speculation._

 _"Athena, Godess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy," I replied. "What about you? Did your mortal parent ever mention anything about them?"_

 _"My mom never really said much about my dad," he said._

 _So his parent is a male. That narrows it down a bit, unfortunately most Gods were. I hate not know things._

 _"But she did say that I look almost exactly like him," he continued._

 _"I'm sure he'll claim you soon," I said, trying to cheer him up._

 _With that we arrived at the Big House, Chiron waiting. "You must be the Demi-God everyone has been talking about. Fighting against the Minotaur without any form of weapon or formal training," Chiron stated._

 _"Is that some rare achievement?" He asked._

 _"Well there's been only one other camper to make the same claim. However, he had a weapon at the time."_

 _I shot Chiron a look. We tried not to mention Percy after his exile._

 _"That's pretty cool, when can I meet this guy?" Michael asked with a smile._

 _"You can't," I cut in, not wanting Chiron to say too much about him. Michael just needed to know the bare essentials. "He was exiled after his lackluster performance in the war."_

 _"Woah," he replied eloquently, "that's pretty harsh, why did the poor guy do?"_

 _"He was our key player in the war and hesitated when we needed him most. It almost cost us the war."_

 _He nodded seeming satisfied. "That's his fault, he shouldn't have been such a screw-up."_

 _"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet," Chiron apologized. "I am Chiron, I run the camp and direct it's activities."_

 _"It's nice to meet you Chiron, I'm Michael," came his reply._

 _"Annabeth it appears that our friend Michael does not need to see the introduction to camp, as it appears he is already accustomed to the Greek ways," Chiron informed. "Could you please show him to the Hermès cabin so he can get situated?"_

 _"Not an issue Chiron, let's go Michael," I ordered._

 _"So what's there to do around here?" Michael asked. "You seem like a veteran so I thought I'd ask."_

 _I was about to tell him about camp when I noticed that Rachel was in the middle of the cabins, surrounded by campers. I came to a startling realization. "She's delivering a Prophercy!"_

 _"Seven half bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

 _With that Rachel collapsed. I stood stunned as did the rest of the campers in the area. Michael, however, ran up to Rachel to make sure she was fine._

 _"Someone get her some water," he commanded._

 _Somehow he was able to stay calm through all of that. I, on the other hand, was panicking. Rachel just delivered the next Great Prophecy._

 _"Annabeth go get Chiron, something tells me that was important," he said, startling me into action._

 _I looked at him and realized there was something floating above his head._

 _It was a glowing green trident._

 _Present time..._

It was early in the morning and I had time to mull over yesterday's events. _Man, that was one chaotic day. Well no use in sitting around for much longer._ I decided to see Michael to help him get a weapon and see if he needed anything.

I stood in front of the door with some strange feeling in my gut. _Is it possible that I'm nervous around Michael? He's a nice guy, there's nothing to be nervous of. He's just so nice and... Scary train of thought girl, stay away from that,_ I scolded myself. I steeled my resolve and knocked on the Poseidon Cabin.

"Just a minute," I heard a muffled voice call out from inside of Cabin 3. He opened the door looking fairly tired. His hair was even messier than usual, sticking out in random directions. "Oh Annabeth, didn't expect to see you so early in the morning. How can I help you?"

"We need to get you a weapon from Chiron, starting today I'm training you," I informed.

"Not that I'm complaining having a pretty lady teach me how to fight, but why you?" He inquired.

I felt my face flush at the compliment. "Its because I'm the best at camp," I replied, poorly attempting to hide my red cheeks.

"Cool, hey do you know why my cabin is empty?" He further inquired.

"Well you are the only son of the Sea God in camp at the moment," I let slip.

"What's 'at the moment' supposed to mean?" He asked me.

 _Geez this kid is full of questions. Where was this yesterday?_ "Perseus Jackson was the last inhabitant of Cabin 3, I stated regretfully. "He was the war criminal I told you about yesterday."

He clenched his fists in anger. "Just great, my only brother, a coward," he spit out through grit teeth.

"Let's go see Chiron, I'm sure he has a weapon that you'll like," I say hurriedly, to distract him. Angry Michael is scary.

"Chiron do you have a minute?" I asked as I interrupted his archery practice.

"Continue to practice what I have taught you," Chiron said to his pupils. He trotted over to us, "How may I help you Annabeth?"

"I was hoping you could give Michael a weapon," I told him. "I was hoping I could train him for the possibility of an upcoming war," I explained.

"Annabeth, not _every_ prophecy will come to pass in your lifetime," Chiron reassured me in a fatherly manner. "I'm sure that you don't need to run yourself ragged for this particular prophecy."

"Hold on a minute," Michael butted in, "what does he mean _another_ prophecy?"

I hesitated in answering him. I wasn't sure if he should know that his brother was part of the last prophecy I was involved in. Thankfully Chiron intervened.

"Michael," he began, "Annabeth has been at camp since she was seven, she has seen more than her fair share of war and bloodshed."

Michael nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Annabeth I didn't realize..."

"It's fine I'm used to it by now," I told him. I heated him mutter something under his breath that sounded strangely similar to ' _that's the worst part'._

"Anyway," Chiron started, intent on changing the subject, "I believe we need to get Michael here a weapon. Fortunately Poseidon has given me a weapon to give to Michael. You should be grateful, none of his other children have received a weapon quite like this," Chiron stated cryptically. Chiron reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew what looked like a cigarette lighter.

"Chiron how can Michael use..." I stopped suddenly remembering another son of Poseidon with a weapon that looked like any ordinary object.

Chiron handed the lighter to Michael. "Try to light it," he instructed.

Michael did as he was told, flipping the lighter open. Suddenly, the lighter transformed into the most beatiful weapon I had ever seen. It was a glowing trident made of a well polished celestial bronze. There were sea green emeralds embellishing the shaft of it, giving it the Poseidon touch. The bottom of the trident had a small, dagger-like blade that contained another emerald in it. The tines of the trident were just as elegant. The middle tine had a classical arrowhead look to it, the tines on the outside, however, were curved inward and had only the outside half of the arrowhead. The outside prongs were also serrated underneath, making them look equal parts deadly and beautiful. The trident stood around six and a half to seven feet tall. To my credit, Michael seemed just as speechless as I did.

"Woah," was all he could say.

"Woah indeed," Chiron said his face adorned with a small, amused smile.

"Dad gave this to me?" Michael asked.

"He did, and he left more to be seen as well. You can revert it to its lighter form by simply willing it to do so, give it a try."

Michael closed his eyes and just as quickly as the trident appeared, it disappeared, lighter once more taking its place. "This thing is awesome," Michael remarked.

"The best part is you can't lose it," Chiron said. "Throw it in any direction, you'll see." The twinkle in Chiron's eye he got whenever he was about to blow someone's mind was apparent.

Michael once again did as he was instructed, heaving the lighter towards the monster inhabited forests. We waited for a few moments in silence when Chiron interrupted it, informing us it had returned.

"Check your pocket, Michael."

Michael reaches into his pocket and pulled out the lighter. "Huh, it really does come back," Michael said sounding in awe.

"Let's go Michael, no time to waste. Thanks for the weapon and your time Chiron," I said, eager to test Michael's new trident.

We quickly ran to the arena, making it into a race, a race neither of us would dare lose.

 **Percy**

Time became irrelevant. I felt great. I was tearing through the Atlantic Ocean, killing every monster I came across. _Man this is some therapeutic shit right here. I should've done this sooner!_ I had riptide in my right hand, slashing away at the telkhines before me. I was wild, uncontrollable, I felt like the ocean incarnate. I couldn't stop myself from goading the monsters, "I wanted a challenge, and you give me _this?_ Show me something worthwhile or I'll just end this right now. You _do_ realize I'm basically unstoppable in the water right?"

The telkhines didn't seem to like that. "We will end you!" With that final anger filled declaration the remainder of the monster force charged me.

"You'll die trying," I assured with an all too eager smile on my face. I just kept dodging all the swipes the telkhines sent after me. _Left. Right. Lean back. Duck. Parry._ My mind was on autopilot, with the course set for slaughter. I had finally decided I'd had enough of the monsters and pantomimed crushing something with my offhand. The ocean responded, a giant fist materializing just in front of me, sending the telkhines to Tartarus. I recapped riptide and willed the monster dust away in a current. I stared down into the black abyss of the ocean staying silent. I waited there for a few moments, then I felt it. The unbridled rage I felt consume me everytime I wasn't completely absorbed by some task, mundane or otherwise. "Why?" I asked desperately. "Why does it hurt so much?! Why can't I get them out of my head?!" I was losing it, and I couldn't find a discernible exit. Wanton destruction was the only way I could get them, get _her_ off my mind. It was my only outlet and I intended to use it.

"Perseus Jackson," a voice to my left said, "Lord Poseidon has instructed you to leave his waters, for you are nearing Atlantis."

I looked at the newcomer. "Triton," I sneered. "What's wrong? Does Daddy Dearest not like me releasing all of my pent up aggression?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do not call Poseidon your father," he warned, "for we are not brothers, as you have betrayed Olympus."

"Has old Barnacle Beard said so himself?" I questioned.

"Lord Poseidon deems it so," Triton said with a tone of finality.

My eyes turned cold and dark, my tone shifting to suit my change in demeanor, "Let's see how much Poseidon likes this then," I say in a low voice.

Triton pulled out his sword, indent on maiming me if I acted in a hostile manner, "Careful what you wish for, Perseus," he warned.

I floated up to the surface, arms outstretched.

Triton followed.

I stood floating on the surface of the water. "I'd like to see you stop what I'm about to do," I challenged Triton. I felt the familiar tug in my gut, but it was much, much stronger than usual. Evidently, Triton could feel something too.

He looked worried, nervous almost. "W-what are you doing Perseus?!" He demanded.

I didn't answer, I just kept pouring everything I had into my task. I raised my arms in the air and the ocean responded, water rising by my command. It wasn't enough for my demonstration, however, and I pulled even harder at the ocean. I felt the muscles in my neck bulging, felt my face turning red. I could no longer see Triton, as I had closed my eyes in concentration. It still wasn't enough. I was using all my rage, letting everything out. I was starting to yell now, words coming to the forefront of my mind. "You think you can just _abandon_ me Mom?! What about you Dad?! You're no better! None of you are any better! Especially you Annabeth! I was in love with you Annabeth Chase! In _fucking_ love! I'm done with all of you, you can go to hell! But don't worry, your old friend Percy will save a spot for you. Right next to him in the Fields of Punishment!" I finally opened my eyes. The ocean floor was visible. If I couldn't stand on the water that I was picking up, I would've fallen to my death. I finally looked up to see how much water I had actually moved, and it made me gasp. There was at least a mile of water between me and the ocean floor and I had picked _all_ of that up. To my disappointment, Triton shook me out of my reverie.

"Perseus, you... how did you..." was all he could formulate.

I tried to look as intimidating as I could, which given the current situation must've been pretty intimidating. "Let that be a warning to _Lord Poseidon_ ," I mocked. I then felt another tug in my gut as I opened up the ocean floor with a minor earthquake. I jumped into the water that was still in the ocean and allowed it to carry me into the hole I had created. Without another look back up, I hopped in.

The Underworld was the same as I remembered it. Way to many spirits, not enough judges to, y'know _judge_. _I'm not here to reminisce, I'm here to find the Styx one more time,_ I told myself. It wasn't that hard in reality, it was a place devoid of all hope. As I stood in front of it, I tried to mentally prepare myself for what could possibly be, the worst bath ever _. You can do this Perce, you've done this before, you can do it again,_ I reasoned.

"No you cannot," a voice said from behind me, as if reading my mind.

 _What is it with people sneaking up on me today,_ I wondered as I turned to face the voice. "Ah, Achilles, long time no see."

"Perseus Jackson," he acknowledged. "We have much to discuss."

 **-Godkiller-**

"So let me get this straight," I started, "I lost the blessing because I invisioned Annabeth when I created my mortal point?"

"Only if she was the sole reason for you to come out of the Styx," Achilles responded. "When you lose what makes you mortal, the blessing no longer aids you."

I thought back to the last time I took a dip in the Styx. All I could see was Annabeth, wearing her New York Yankees cap, pulling me out of the canoe lake back at Camp Half-Blood. I hung my head in defeat. _Why does everything always boil down to her?_ "So this is all pointless then?" I asked Achilles.

"It is," was his grave response.

 _There goes my last chance of revenge against the Gods. No mortal can hope to match them,_ I thought to myself, distraught.

As if sensing my depressed train of thought Achilles spoke up. "The blessing does not truly make one strong, Perseus."

I looked up and gave him a questioning glance. "Oh, then what does, _wise master of the Styx?_ " I asked sardonically.

"All the blessing does is give you a near indestructible body, all the fighting expertise you had is something within you," he sagely informed. "The blessing gave you a sense of confidence you previously lacked; however, the blessing can also be a curse, causing you to become overconfident and leave yourself open."

"If I'm hearing you right, and I'm pretty sure I am, I'm actually a _better_ fighter without the blessing?" I asked uncertainly.

"You are, in fact, hearing me correctly," Achilles confirmed.

"Thank you Achilles, you have no idea how well this information makes me feel," I told him with a grin.

He simply nodded, and faded away.

With a newfound determination, I decended further into the Underworld. I wasn't nearly strong enough to challenge the Gods at my current level of strength. Therefore I had to train. And there's only one place where a demi-god can gain that much strength in a short amount of time. There needs to be an inherent sense of danger 24/7. A surplus of monsters that they can kill, with the occasional more dangerous monster or even Titan...

 **-Godkiller-**

I stood staring into the dark abyss of the pit. I had many memories of the Underworld, most of them awful. Yet, the worst memory by far, came from where I am now. The creeping unease that I felt, the impression of being watched, and so much more all radiated from this horrid place. I grinned. It wasn't your average, run of the mill grin that adorns your features when you see or hear something pleasant. It was a grin filled with contempt and malice. A grin of insanity. _T_ _his will do perfectly._ With no hesitation or internal debate, I leaped into Tartarus.

 **-Godkiller-**

And chapter 2 is done! Thanks for all those who waited to read this chapter, it took longer than I had expected. There were a few moments were I had to just stop typing and take a break at some points when things just didn't seem to fit in well enough for me. I'm going to try to put out a chapter a month, give or take a few days so stay tuned. Thanks again for staying with me even this far.

Shadow Striker Wolf: Yeah this will be about revenge, and I think you can tell that I'm making the chapters longer;).


End file.
